


Submissive

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Biting, Come Inflation, Dominance, Established Relationship, Foxes, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Power Dynamics, Tails, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mostly Kai lets the awareness linger unstated between them, holds the knowledge close against his thoughts without overt acknowledgement, because he knows that when they come back Riku will be just as compliant, and Kai likes it better when they don’t have an audience for the things he does to Riku." Riku is submissive to Kai's demands, and Kai is considerate of what Riku needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submissive

Riku is always submissive for Kai.

It’s something Kai appreciates on a regular basis, during sessions with the band and the casual evening interactions he has with his brother; it’s pleasant to have someone so willing to immediately obey, a comfort to know that Riku will turn to follow any direction Kai gives him with no hesitation at all. Kai takes advantage of it occasionally, indulges in a moment of satisfaction during practice or just after a show; but mostly he lets the awareness linger unstated between them, holds the knowledge close against his thoughts without overt acknowledgement, because he knows that when they come back Riku will be just as compliant, and Kai likes it better when they don’t have an audience for the things he does to his brother.

“On your knees,” he says now, as Riku steps out of his pants and lets them fall to the floor alongside his previously-discarded jacket. He’s flushed across his cheeks, blushing with the suggestion of self-consciousness that always shivers expectant pleasure through Kai’s veins; but he doesn’t hesitate to follow the other’s command, only taking a moment to move in towards the bed so he can kneel against the soft of the mattress instead of the resistance of the floor. His tail is down, surrender clear in the weight of it soft against the backs of his legs as he leans forward to drop to hands and knees over the bed; but his ears are up, perked forward like a signal for the enthusiasm he hasn’t put voice to. Kai doesn’t need to hear it out loud anyway, not when he can see it in the ready angle of Riku’s shoulders holding him still over the bed and the tilt of his ears as he glances back over his shoulder at his brother.

“Good,” Kai tells him, leaving Riku to kneel against the bed while he fetches the bottle of lube from the dresser. Riku doesn’t say anything, doesn’t shift his weight with impatience or plead for Kai to come back more quickly, but when Kai turns back around he can see tremors running along Riku’s back, can see the faint suggestion of anticipation tense against the line of the other’s thighs. He smiles, warm where Riku can’t see his expression, and when he comes back in it’s faster than he left, so his weight is settling to the bed just behind his brother while Riku is still catching a sharp inhale at awareness of Kai’s proximity as he approaches. Kai looks down to open the bottle and spill liquid slick over his fingers, and by the time he raises his gaze Riku has dropped his, has dipped his head down and angled his ears forward in a sign of such absolute surrender that Kai can feel himself start to go hot in instinctive response even though it’s far too early for that yet. He huffs an exhale in a futile attempt to calm the fire in his veins, recaps the bottle so he can set it aside, and when he reaches out it’s to press his hand against the line of Riku’s thigh, to drag his touch up over the other’s skin and the curve of his ass to the soft fur of his tail still lying nearly flush against the back of his legs.

“Move your tail,” Kai tells him, an order that takes no effort at all to obey because he’s doing it for Riku, curling his fingers into the soft of the fur and pushing it sideways and out of the way. Riku makes a faint noise in the back of his throat, submission and appreciation at once, and Kai really _is_ hard now, he’s swelling against the inside of his pants until he thinks he’ll have to take a minute to cool off before he can actually fit inside the other. But that’s for later, that’s after Riku’s ready for him; right now he’s burying his fingers into the soft of the other’s tail to hold it aside, and reaching out with lube-slick fingers, and when he touches the other’s skin Riku mewls, giving voice to the same reaction Kai can see as a full-body tremor all down the line of the other’s spine. His legs tense, his toes flexing against the bed as he rocks himself backwards involuntarily, and Kai twists his wrist and presses one finger past Riku’s entrance in a quick, certain motion. Riku shudders again, clenches tight against the intrusion of Kai’s middle finger, but Kai just pushes in deeper, splaying his fingers wide against Riku’s skin as he thrusts into the other’s body. His fingertips press against Riku’s balls, drag gentle friction over them as his touch slides farther, and Riku gasps “ _Nii-san_ ,” his voice swinging wide-open on the sound as his ears tip farther forward at the sensation.

“Riku,” Kai says, savouring over the familiar syllables of the word as he draws his finger back, as he takes another stroke forward. Riku’s tail twitches in his hold and Kai lets his hold go, keeps thrusting into his brother with one slick finger while Riku’s tail sweeps up to drag against the bare skin of his chest. It’s a distraction from what he’s doing, a demand on his attention that pulls some of Kai’s focus away from the slick motion of his hand, but he doesn’t tell Riku to stop, even though it’s making him go hotter still. The soft friction is ticklish, purrs sensation out into his veins like Riku’s motion is intentional and not an accidental result of his own reactions, and Kai doesn’t stop moving, barely hesitates even when he draws his fingers back to angle another alongside the first. Riku whines at the pressure, his ears flicking back for a moment as Kai pushes forward into him; but Kai curls his fingers as he dips in farther, pushing hard inside the grip of Riku’s body as he drives his touch in deeper, and Riku moans surrender as his ears shift, as his tail drags down to complete submission to the force of Kai’s thrust into him.

“God, Riku,” Kai groans, the consonants of his brother’s name turning over into a growl in the back of his throat. “You’re so beautiful like this.” His fingers are sliding slick as they pull back out and thrust forward into Riku again, falling into a rhythm as Riku eases to the stretch of his touch. Kai wants to be inside him, wants to feel the flutter of tension around him as Riku clenches against the resistance of his cock; but it’s too soon for that, still, Riku’s still too tight and Kai’s too hard, so he focuses his gaze instead on the back of the other’s neck, at the pale stretch of skin laid bare by the forward dip of Riku’s head and the fall of his hair to curtain his face. Riku’s making fists of the sheets under him, his fingers twisting to desperation at the blankets like he’s trying to hold himself still, and Kai is sure if he reached around Riku’s hip he could press his fingers to the flushed heat of his brother’s cock, could stroke out shuddering pleasure through Riku as Kai’s fingers coax the tension of his body open and ready for the other’s use. But Kai’s trying to step back from the edge of arousal, trying to let some of the flame in his veins cool to manageable before he presses himself in against the curve of Riku’s spine, and besides they’ll have plenty of time once they’re together for him to stroke Riku to orgasm around the pressure of Kai’s cock inside him. So he fixes his gaze at Riku’s neck, and braces his hand at Riku’s hip, and thinks about pressing his nose against the dark of the other’s hair, about licking the slick shine of sweat off the knob at the top of the other’s spine. Riku’s easing, relaxing to the stroke of Kai’s fingers, and Kai keeps his attention fixed where it is as he draws his hand back to test the stretch of a third finger alongside the first two. It’s not always needed -- sometimes he can manage with just two, if it’s first thing in the morning or late in the day and he can keep himself distracted from too much arousal while Riku shudders response to the stroke of his hand. But he’s still half-hard, can still feel the beginning of the knot at the base of his cock swelling in expectation, and that means Riku needs three fingers if Kai’s to push inside him properly. Riku’s panting with the strain, clutching desperately at the sheets and trembling with each forward thrust of Kai’s fingers; but he’s taking it, is still braced over his knees and still has his tail tucked down in compliance, and his head is bent so far forward now the curve of his neck looks like an offer, like an invitation Kai is unwilling to refuse any longer.

“Alright,” he says, and draws his fingers back and free while Riku is still shuddering anticipation at the sound of his voice. Kai lets his hold at his brother’s hip go and slides back and off the bed so he can unfasten his pants, but Riku doesn’t move to change his position or pull away; he even keeps his tail to the side, where it won’t get in the way of Kai’s movement. The only thing he says is “Nii-san,” just once, when Kai pulls at the zipper of his pants and the sound comes loud in the bedroom, and even that is low and shaky enough that Kai has to hiss past the rush of arousal that comes with it, has to growl “ _Riku_ ” as a warning while he pushes his pants free and tries to edge back from the strain of desire. Riku whines apology that Kai doesn’t answer, but he stays quiet for the next few minutes, while Kai works himself through the deliberately slow process of stroking lubrication over himself and coming back to position himself behind Riku kneeling at the bed. Riku drops himself lower as Kai’s knees press into the mattress, lowering his weight from his palms to his forearms so his back is a sloping curve of surrender for Kai’s gaze, and Kai reaches out without speaking to curl his hands into a steady hold at Riku’s hips. His fingers fit at the sharp angle of bone under the skin, his grip presses tight at Riku’s body, and Riku shifts his knees wider, lowering himself by an inch like he’s trying to match Kai’s angle. Kai tips his weight forward, rocks his hips up as he gauges his height, and his cock catches at the slick of Riku’s skin, sliding over the other for a moment before shifting to push into him. Riku makes a noise at the sheets, a whine half-muffled by the blankets under him, and Kai thrusts forward, the movement eased by the slip of the lube and the work he did to stretch Riku open for him before. They come together easily, Kai’s hips rocking forward as his cock slides into the heat of Riku’s body; and then his half-hard knot presses flush to Riku’s skin, and his movement stalls out at the resistance.

Riku moans. It’s part heat in his throat, part desperation at the stalled movement; his ears flick back, forward, his hands tighten at the sheets. “Nii-san, please--”

“I know,” Kai says, cutting off Riku’s plea unheard. “Quiet, Riku.” He draws his hips back, thrusts forward again; there’s a shudder that runs through Riku, a tremor of response to the force, but it’s not enough, not quite. Kai lets his hold at Riku’s hip go, reaches out to brace himself at the bed instead, and when he leans forward he fits the line of his chest to the curve of Riku’s spine, presses them skin-close along the whole of Riku’s back. Riku moans again, anticipation loud in his throat, and he ducks his head even farther forward, giving the strain at the back of his neck for Kai’s appreciation. Kai presses close, fits his mouth to the top of Riku’s spine, and this time when he bucks his hips forward he bites down hard, sinking the points of his teeth past Riku’s skin to draw droplets of blood spilling over his tongue. Riku gasps, his shoulders tensing on the surge of sensation; but the tension gripping Kai’s cock eases, distraction winning out over reflex, and when Kai thrusts forward he sinks fully inside Riku’s body, his knot slipping past the resistance with the aid of the lube coating him. Riku jerks at the stretch, his spine curving and body clenching tight around Kai’s cock, but the pressure just swells Kai harder and fuller to lock him in place against the grip of Riku’s body.

“ _Ah_ ,” Riku chokes, his hands dragging at the sheets as he seeks the resistance for some instinctive movement, to pull himself forward or thrust backwards; Kai isn’t sure which, doesn’t think Riku knows any better than he does. “ _Nii-san_.”

“Yeah,” Kai says, and rocks himself backwards in a tiny involuntary motion, his hips pulling as if to take another thrust forward. But Riku comes with him, his weight pulled back by the drag of Kai inside him, and Kai groans in helpless arousal as Riku’s whole body tenses tight around him. “Fuck, _Riku_.”

“Too much,” Riku pants, his breathing coming so fast he’s choking on it, his body clenching in rippling waves of near-panic. “Too much, nii-san, I can’t--I can’t take--”

“Ssh,” Kai soothes, pressing his mouth close against the back of Riku’s neck so his words topple hot against the other’s skin. “You have, you did, I’m already inside you.” He rocks his hips forward by a half-inch, the tiny jolt of friction he can manage locked close against Riku’s body, and Riku’s spine arches under him, Riku’s throat offers up a moan of startled heat at the weight of Kai’s movement over him. “Just relax, Riku, it’ll be fine.”

Riku’s still panting for air, still struggling for breath like he can’t find the space to fill his lungs; but “Okay,” he says, even if he sounds shaky and uncertain, and Kai kisses against the back of his neck and rocks forward again, pressing hard against the resistance of the other’s body under him. Riku shivers again, tensing around Kai in a wave of friction, and Kai groans at the rush of pleasure in his veins and moves again, gripping tight against Riku’s hip to hold him still against the half-formed thrusts that are all he can manage with their bodies caught together like they are. Riku is still trembling with each of Kai’s motions, still breathing hard like he’s fighting for calm, but Kai is going hotter and harder, he can feel his cock swelling inside Riku to stretch the other’s body farther around him, to tie them even closer than they are already. Kai can taste salt on his tongue, can catch the sweat on Riku’s skin against his lips, and when he laps against the back of Riku’s neck he collects a smear of blood against his tongue and tastes the edge of iron at the back of his mouth. Riku whines at the friction, his shoulders tensing under the weight of Kai’s body, and Kai gasps a breath at Riku’s skin, filling his lungs with sweat-humid air as his cock swells and his stomach swoops towards inevitability.

“Riku,” Kai manages, his voice dropping octaves in time with the rush of blood through his veins, in sync with the thrum of his heart pounding in his chest. “God, Riku, I’m going to--”

“Ah,” Riku gasps, “Nii-san” and Kai comes at once, thrusting forward hard as his cock pulses to spill hot into Riku’s body. Riku jerks at the sensation, his knees sliding a little wider open on the sheets, but the knot keeps them locked together, keeps Kai inside his brother as he shudders through the waves of pleasure carried by his orgasm. They’re overwhelming, sweeping out to eclipse his vision and steal any but the most reflexive movements from his body; it’s not until he’s trembling through the aftershocks that he can blink himself back into focus, that he can process the way Riku is shaking with unfulfilled arousal underneath him.

“God,” Kai groans, rocking back just to feel the way his knot pulls against Riku’s body, just to draw another tremor of involuntary heat along the other’s spine. He braces his knee against Riku’s, holds himself back by an inch to maintain the tension between them; Riku moans, whining not-quite protest at the pull, and Kai steadies himself against his hand on the sheets so he can reach around Riku’s hip and find the flushed heat of the other’s cock with his fingers. Riku is hard before Kai touches him, his cock hanging heavy between his legs as Kai closes his hand into a grip around him; he takes a stroke, just one, to feel out the way Riku’s breathing catches and the way his hips try to jolt forward for more.

“It’s okay,” Kai tells Riku, murmuring the words against the back of Riku’s neck as he strokes over him again, as he braces himself into position to hold them both steady while his hand drags up over his brother’s cock. Riku jerks again, straining for more even as he gasps an inhale fractured over too-much heat, and Kai kisses at his skin to soothe away the strain of desperation even as he speeds the pace of his hand. “I’ve got you, you’re okay.”

“I know,” Riku says, but he’s panting, and he’s bucking forward like he’s trying to break free of the press of Kai inside him, like he’s struggling to grind himself closer to the weight of Kai’s grip on his length. “Please, Nii-san.”

“It’s okay,” Kai tells him again, and then he slides his hand down and closes his fingers tight around the swollen knot at the base of Riku’s cock. Riku yelps a startled note of heat, his body seizes tight around Kai, and Kai jerks up by a half-inch without easing his grip. It’s hardly any motion at all, hardly friction more than it is pressure; but it’s enough, as Kai knew it would be, and Riku jerks into orgasm under him, spurting come over Kai’s wrist and the sheets beneath them as his body tenses in wave after wave of pleasure. Kai purrs appreciation, spilling the sound against Riku’s hair, and Riku trembles under him, his fingers sliding free of the sheets as the tension in his body gives way to slack satisfaction. His head is hanging down again, his shoulders hunching with post-orgasmic heaviness, and Kai turns his head to kiss against the back of Riku’s neck in silent appreciation as he eases his hold on the other’s cock.

“Come here,” he says, the words going warm in his throat even without any clear meaning, and presses his sticky hand flush against Riku’s stomach to pull him in closer. Riku whines at the touch, pushes himself back up onto his hands so he can support himself with shaky arms, but Kai is tipping them sideways anyway, pulling Riku off-balance as he lets himself slide over and fall across the bed. Riku is pulled with him, the force of Kai’s action enough to drag him down before he has a chance to act of his own volition, and Kai growls appreciation against Riku’s neck, rocking his hips forward and up again just to fuck back against the friction of Riku’s body holding him unbreakably tight.

“Riku,” he says, nuzzling in close against Riku’s hair as he rolls backwards, pulling Riku with him until the other is more lying on him than on the mattress. “Are you okay?”

“Nii-san,” Riku moans, his voice breaking in the back of his throat like he’s forgotten how to hold it within its usual boundaries. His hand comes up, his fingers catching into Kai’s hair before sliding around to stroke across the other’s ear; Kai whines at the friction and flicks his ear forward to press closer against Riku’s touch as he nuzzles against the dark of the other’s hair. Riku is breathing hard, still, Kai can feel the shift of his shoulders as he gasps for air against him, and low in the pit of his stomach there’s another prickle of heat, the beginning of renewed arousal starting to show itself as Riku shivers against him.

“It’s okay,” Kai murmurs, soft against the edge of Riku’s ear as he rocks his hips up to thrust himself through an inch of movement, the most he can manage with them knotted together as they are. “I’ll take care of you.” He catches his teeth at Riku’s ear, threatening the edge of pain without crossing over it, and it’s as Riku whines and tips in to ease the pressure that Kai slides a hand down to the other’s hip to hold him steady and starts to grind up into him again.

It takes some time. It always does, once they’re tied together; Kai’s never eased in less than an hour, and once they stayed together for over two, their bodies locked together as if they were always meant to be this way, as if they had forgotten how to be anything but a single entity. There’s no rush to this, no need to hurry; Kai can brace his knees wide around Riku’s, can hold the other in place while he rocks up against him to draw himself to the slow unfurling of arousal out into his veins again. Riku’s hard before Kai’s come again, his cock straining towards his stomach as he shudders against the support of Kai’s chest, and this time Kai reaches for his brother first, drags his fingers out over the flushed curve of Riku’s cock to pull him through an orgasm that stripes sticky come halfway up his chest and brings his body tightening in convulsive waves around Kai locked inside him. Kai turns them back over after that, rocking Riku onto his stomach while he’s still shaky and pliant and mewling helpless heat with each movement of Kai’s hips, and when he thrusts into him it’s the tension of Riku’s pleasure-hazed aftershocks clenching around him that pulls another surge of heat from his cock and offers another rush of come into the other’s body.

Kai loses track, after that. There’s another round as they are, with his knees wide around Riku’s and Riku panting for overheated air from the sheets under them; Riku moans through Kai coming that time, his spine curving in response to the pressure of the other spilling inside him. But then Kai reaches between Riku and the sheets, and closes his fingers tight around the swell of Riku’s own knot, and after a moment Riku starts to rock forward against the pressure, fucking the grip of Kai’s hand at the same time he’s dragging against the tie holding them together. After Kai bites at the back of Riku’s neck again, pinning him down for a frantic rush of movement more about the dominance of the act than the pleasure; or maybe it’s a slower action, something drawn-out and inevitable that leaves Riku pleading for more in the heartbeats before Kai spills into him. By the time Kai feels the strain of desire finally starting to unwind itself from along his spine Riku is shaking underneath him with tremors he couldn’t call back if he tried, his tail twitching and ears dipped low into absolute submission as he gasps for air he can’t get.

Kai leans in closer and laps the salt off the back of Riku’s neck, over the bite mark that has long since stopped bleeding and given over to the outline of a bruise more than a open injury. “Riku,” he says, nuzzling his nose against the other’s hair. “Breathe.”

“I can’t,” Riku whines, his knee sliding over the sheets like he’s trying to gain traction on the slick wet of the fabric under them. His stomach is hard when Kai reaches down to press a hand against it, his body straining to accept the pressure of Kai’s come inside him; he moans just at the touch of Kai’s hand, even gentle as it is, his back curving to lift himself away from the featherlight contact. “I’m too--I’m too full, nii-san.”

“I know,” Kai soothes. He lets his hand fall, lets his fingers trail against the inside of Riku’s thigh; it’s slick with sweat, he can feel Riku trembling even before he touches him, but he still lets his hand follow the line of it up to the weight of Riku’s balls under the swell of his knot, up to trail sensation over the resistance of the other’s cock. Riku whines, his back arching, his shoulders shaking, and Kai hums at his shoulder, comfort and encouragement in the same sound as he curls his fingers against the head of Riku’s cock and strokes a slow drag of sensation in the wake of his hand. Riku jolts under him, his whole body going tense as his fingers tighten, as his toes curl, and Kai presses closer against him, bearing Riku down to the bed to pin the resistance of the other’s stomach between his chest and the careful pull of his hand. “It’s almost over, Riku, we’re almost done.”

“I can’t,” Riku pleads, but he’s hard in Kai’s hand, his hips are angling forward in tiny frantic attempts at motion he can’t manage under the weight of the other atop him. “I can’t breathe, I can’t--” He’s breathing faster, panting for air like he’s been running, his shoulders trembling. “I’m going to--”

“It’s okay,” Kai says again, urging Riku harder under the stroke of his hand, feeling his own cock softening with the promise of release from the grip of the other’s body. “One more, Riku, come for me one more time.”

“Nii-san,” Riku moans, his movements stalling and giving way to desperate shaking against the bed. The whole of his legs are trembling, his tail is twitching hard where it’s caught between Riku’s body and Kai’s; Riku turns his head against the sheets, gasping for air past damp lips. When Kai lifts his head to look at him Riku’s eyes are unfocused, his lashes falling to shadow over the glaze of his eyes; even the jerk of his hips is unformed, unfocused, more involuntary than deliberate. Kai braces a hand at the sheets, keeps his gaze steady on Riku’s face, and when he strokes up he can see the pleasure hit a moment before Riku tenses, can see the way Riku’s eyes roll up and his mouth falls open just before the whole of his body seizes tight on the desperate rush of orgasm. Riku’s whining through each wave of heat, mewling through the sensation like he’s in pain as much as pleasure, and for a moment it’s the tension of Riku’s body holding Kai in place instead of the pressure of his half-swollen knot. Riku clenches around him once, twice, a third time; and then he shudders an exhale, and relaxes against the bed, and Kai’s cock slides free of Riku’s body in a slick rush of come.

There’s a lot of it. There always is, when Kai finally manages to work himself free, and Riku always blushes like he does now, always whimpers half-formed protest and tries to press his legs together in a futile attempt to stop the flood of liquid spilling from his body. It doesn’t do any good; it never does. There’s nothing for it but to wait it out, Kai knows, and he’s leaning in over Riku’s back while the other gasps and whines into embarrassment as Kai’s come drips over his skin and coats the inside of his thighs with sticky wet.

“Nii-san,” Riku moans, turning his face down against the pillows under him as his ears angle back into sharp points of self-consciousness. “I can’t--”

“I know,” Kai says, and lets his hold on Riku’s cock go to spread his fingers over the other’s stomach instead, to press gently against the pressure straining at Riku’s skin. Riku’s knees slide, there’s another rush of liquid spilling between them, and Riku sobs an exhale, his head ducking forward like he’s trying to hide in the sheets under them while the rest of his body shakes against the weight of Kai over him. “It’s okay, Riku, I’m here.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Riku gasps to the bed, the words stumbling over themselves with the resonance of true desperation held back not at all by the weight of the sheets in front of his lips. “I don’t want to be alone, I don’t want to be apart” as his shoulders start to shake, as his breathing catches itself into the hiccuping rhythm of true tears in his throat.

“We’re not,” Kai says, and slides his hand farther, catching Riku in the angle of his arm and reaching up to fit his other hand against Riku’s chest and pull him back, to brace him in place against Kai’s skin more than the sticky mess they’ve made of the bed. “We’re not apart, Riku, I’m here.”

“Nii-san,” Riku says, and he reaches up to close his hand tight at Kai’s wrist, to press his fingers in so close Kai can feel the ache of the grip run all the way up to his shoulder. “You won’t go?”

“I won’t go,” Kai says, and presses closer to kiss at the back of Riku’s ear, where the soft of fur gives way to the fall of dark hair instead. “I’m right here, Riku, I’m with you.”

“Nii-san,” Riku breathes, his voice still shaking but a little less undone, and Kai shifts his leg closer, pressing his skin flush against the slick wet clinging to all of Riku’s. Riku is warm to the touch, sticky with sweat and come together; even the momentary contact catches at Kai’s skin, like it’s trying to hold him closer to his brother’s body even now that the knot has left them free to pull apart. It makes Kai smile, dark against the tangle of Riku’s sweat-damp hair; and then he opens his mouth, and catches his teeth against Riku’s ear, and nips against the soft of it, gently, more to tickle than to hurt. Riku makes a sound in the back of his throat, and flicks his ear away and out of range, but Kai just follows, tightening his hold to pin Riku in place while he catches the edge of Riku’s ear in his teeth and tugs gently against the delicate skin. Riku whines, surrender as clear in his voice as it is in the tilt of his head; but he’s smiling when Kai looks for it, his breathing easing from the panicked rush of tears it had before, and when Kai shifts it’s to settle himself closer, to hold Riku down against the sheets while their skin clings warm to each other.

He’s just as willing to surrender to Riku’s needs as Riku is to his.


End file.
